Quand arrive la vérité
by Silkinou
Summary: Voilà comment un simple voyage peut bouleverser la vie de notre jeune Lumière Divine. ( il faut avoir lu les deux derniers tomes je pense ).
1. Chapter 1

Yuki ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il regardait alors l'heure et remarquait qu'il était 9h00 passé. C'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte que personne ne l'avait réveillé pour aller à l'école. Il s'habillait et descendit les marches menant à l'entrée. Aucune traces des zweilts, de Tachibana, de Luka ou encore d'Aya. Yuki se demandait où ils avaient pu tous passé.

- Yuki.

Le jeune garçon se retournait et vit arriver Sairi.

- Sairi-kun. Où sont passés les autres ?

- Senshiro, Kuroto et Luka sont partis voir Takashiro pour une affaire importante. Tôko et les autres sont aller en cours.

- Pourquoi on ne m'a pas réveillé ?

- Ils ont pensés qu'il fallait te laisser te reposer.

* Je cause du soucis à tout le monde pensa Yuki.*

- Je serai ton protecteur aujourd'hui.

Yuki se rendit alors compte qu'il était seul avec Sairi. Le rare moment où ils avaient pu s'isoler le jeune homme lui avait avoué le sort des autres princesses Yuki. Cela lui avait fait peur sur le coup mais il avait apprécié l'honnêteté du jeune homme. Mais depuis cette discussion ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment reparlé. Sairi semblait deviner ses pensées.

- Est-ce que ça te déplaît ? Que je sois là ?

Yuki lui fit non de la tête. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Que veut tu faire aujourd'hui Yuki ?

- Ce que je veux faire ?

- Oui. Tu veux aller quelque part ?

La première pensée de Yuki vint aux enfants de l'orphelinat arashi. * cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. * A cette pensée son cœur se remplit de tristesse.

- Je te protégerai où que tu veux aller, le rassura Sairi.

Yuki décida que pour une fois il pouvait être égoïste et dit au jeune zweilt l'endroit où il aimerait se rendre.

- Je t'y conduirai.

- Mais les autres ?

- Je leur laisserai un mot. On sera revenu dans la soirée et je serais avec toi au cas où il arriverai quelque chose.

* Luka serait sûrement contre. Après tout il a l'air de détester Sairi. Mais... J'ai tellement envie d'aller voir les enfants. *

- Prépare toi. Plus vite on sera là bas plus vite nous partirons. Les zweilts et Luka n'auront pas le temps de s'en faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Yuki sourit au jeune homme et partit se changer, car après tout, il était avec un zweilt. Il ne pouvait par conséquent rien lui arriver.

Mais il se trompait car bien des surprises lui réservait ce petit voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

- Yuki-kun ! Tu es revenu !

Sairi n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur son visage. Il était littéralement heureux de retrouver les enfants de son ancien orphelinat. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour du jeune homme, lui posant mille et une question sur comment il allait, ses activités à Tokyo. Yuki ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pendant ce temps là Sairi se demandait comment allait réagir Ria quand elle verrai le mot qu'il lui avait laissé au château du Crépuscule. Mais bon, peu lui importait du moment que Yuki souriait.

- Yuki-kun ? Qui est-ce ?

Yuki se retourna vers la personne que lui avait désigné la petite fille.

- C'est Sairi … Un de mes amis.

Sairi fût surpris de ses paroles.

- Alors si c'est l'un de tes amis c'est le nôtre aussi.

Et tous les enfants se rassemblèrent autour de l'ami de Yuki.

**Pendant ce temps là à la résidence**

- Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! cria Ria

Tôko, Hotsuma, Shûsei et Tsukumo arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Que ce passe-t-il Ria ? Dit Toko-chan en s'avançant vers elle. Ria lui brandit la feuille qu'elle venait de trouver, où était écrit : Je suis sortis avec Yuki nous rentrerons dans la soirée.

- Quoi ?! Hurla la voix divine, Il est parti avec Yuki ? Sans nous prévenir ?

- Calme toi Hotsuma, lui dit son partenaire en lui mettant la main sur son épaule. Ce qui est fait et fait. Il n'y a pas plus de précision ? L'endroit où ils sont allés ? Ria fit non de la tête.

- Comment on va annoncer ça à Luka ? Murmura Tôko-chan. Je les appelle.

Quelqu'un décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Yuki-chan c'est Tôko

- Tôko ! S'exclama ravi Yuki.

La voix de Hotsuma se mit à crier à l'intention du jeune homme. - Où es-tu imbécile ?!

- Hotsuma, dit de manière abattu Shûsei, ne crie pas comme ça.

Tôko repris la parole tant bien que mal.

- Désolé Yuki-chan, Hotsuma est un peu sur les nerfs. C'est qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu soit parti tu comprend.

- Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. Je...

- Yuki-chan ?, dit d'une voix inquiète Tôko

- On rentrera ce soir.

- Ah Sairi...

A ce nom Hotsuma ce précipita vers la jeune femme.

- Je sais, c'est que... Hotsuma rend moi ce téléphone ! Cria Tôko

Mais c'était trop tard.

- Hey toi ! la prochaine fois prévient nous ! Hurla Hotsuma. Nous sommes aussi les protecteurs de Yuki je te signal.

Et la communication se rompit.

- Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Il va le payer... Hotsuma était très en colère et c'est dans ces moments là que Shûsei se disait qu'il allait encore devoir passer la nuit à essayer de le calmer.

**Orphelinat Asashi**

Yuki repris son téléphone.

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Sairi lui fit oui de la tête. Pourtant Yuki s'inquiétait pour les autres. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils s'en fassent pour lui. Il pensait à Hotsuma qui devait littéralement bouillonner de rage de le savoir loin, ainsi que de Tôko qui devait en ce moment se demander ce qu'il faisait.

* Je m'expliquerais à mon retour. En espérant qu'il me pardonneront *

A ce moment là, l'image de Luka apparut dans son esprit. C'était celui qu'il avait le plus peur de décevoir. Mais Sairi lui avait donné sa parole, ils seraient rentré avant que le Duras ne revienne.

C'est plus tard que Yuki sortit de la chambre des enfants après leur avoir lu une histoire, comme autrefois. Il levait les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit. Yuki tourna sa tête sur le côté et vit Sairi qui l'attendait.

- Ils se sont endormis.

- Bien. Il faut qu'on parte maintenant. Il va commencer à pleuvoir.

- Merci Sairi-kun pour aujourd'hui.

Sairi lui sourit et Yuki ne pût s'empêcher de penser que l'homme qui était devant lui avait un très beau sourire.

**Château du Crépuscule**

- Où sont-ils ? Marmonna Hotsuma. Ça va faire plus de deux heures que Yuki nous a envoyé son message comme quoi il rentrait.

Tsukomo regardait dehors. Il pleuvait fortement mêlé d'un puissant orage.

- J'espère qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé.

**Sur le chemin du château du Crépuscule**

_- _Yuki

Luka sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pressait alors l'accélérateur de la voiture n'écoutant pas les remontrances de Senshirô et de Kuroto. Luka voulait à tout prix retourné auprès de Yuki car il sentait au plus profond de lui que le jeune homme pouvait être en danger.


	3. Chapter 3

On ne voyait rien à travers les vitres de l'automobile.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir rester ici tant que le déluge ne se sera pas arrêté.

Yuki était d'accord, même si cette situation le dérangeait car cela signifiait devoir passer une soirée, peut être même une nuit entière avec Sairi. Ils n'auraient alors plus d'autre choix que de se parler, les enfants n'étant plus là pour occuper leur temps. Le zweilt le sortit de ses pensées.

- ça va ?

- Oui

- Tu devrais dormir.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais surveiller. Dors tranquille.

Les paupières de Yuki se firent alors de plus en plus lourde et il finit par s'endormir. Sairi le regarda en souriant tendrement.

- Je resterai toujours auprès de toi Yuki. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je ne te trahirai jamais.

- Luka murmura le jeune homme.

Yuki se trouva soudainement dans une sorte de clairière. L'herbe était d'un vert éclatant, le ciel était d'un bleu si clair et l'eau de l'étant scintillait. Yuki marcha lentement. Son cœur tambourinant de plus en plus vite alors que la a voix de Luka parvenait jusqu'à lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Repose toi sur moi.

Yuki accéléra le pas. A qui donc pouvait bien parler Luka. Il s'arrêta et vit le duras enlacer tendrement quelqu'un. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Il cria : - Luka !

Yuki s'éveilla en sursaut.

- Yuki ça va ? Demanda Sairi inquiet.

Le jeune homme repris petit à petit son souffle.

- Oui... j'ai juste rêvé c'est tout.

- ça devait être un sacré rêve pour te réveiller ainsi.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Yuki essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir complètement de son songe. D'habitude il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, mais là des images lui revenaient en mémoire. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Luka.

* Avec qui parlait-il ? * telle est la question que n'arrêtait pas de se poser Yuki.

Voyant que quelque chose semblait tracasser le jeune homme, Sairi décida qu'il devait intervenir.

- Je pense que la pluie cessera bientôt.

Yuki revint à la réalité par ces paroles.

- J'espère que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas trop de notre retard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils doivent bien se douter que c'est à cause de la météo que l'ont aient dans cette situation, dit le jeune zweilt pour le rassurer. Yuki...

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Yuki ouvrit grand les yeux face au regard tendre de Sairi. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu cela dans ses yeux. Yuki ce souvint alors des paroles du jeune homme « Si tu t'es réincarné en une personne du sexe opposé... c'est à cause de moi ».

* Ce jour là, ses yeux étaient rempli d'une grande tristesse. Je ne me rappel pas de ma vie antérieure et cela me pose de plus en plus de problème. Que ce soit envers moi ou celui de mes rapports avec les autres. J'aimerai tant me souvenir. *

- Yuki... Je suis désolé si la dernière fois je t'ai fait peur.

Un éclair traversait le ciel et illumina le visage du zweilt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sairi-kun. Je vais bien, tenta de le rassurer Yuki.

- A chaque réincarnations on souhaite tous au fond de nous qu'elle ne finisse pas par sombrer dans la folie.

- Parce que vous l'aimez, c'est normal.

Sairi se tourna vers lui.

- Il en va de même pour toi. Même si tu n'as pas la même enveloppe corporelle, nous t'aimons tous.

- Je suis rassuré. Sairi le regarda étonné. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup en réalité.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, murmura le jeune homme.

- Comment ça ?

Que pouvait bien signifier cette phrase. Plus les secondes avançaient plus Yuki se sentait mal à l'aise. Il sentait que s'il restait plus longtemps ici, il allait encore apprendre une vérité qui allait le bouleverser. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas sortir de la voiture par ce temps. Sairi avait son regard ancré dans le sien.

- Je préfère être honnête. Si tu me demandes ce que cela signifie je te dirai la vérité.

* Qu'est ce que je dois faire. Je me sens tiraillé entre la curiosité et la crainte. Sairi a l'air de cacher quelque chose d'extrêmement dérangeant pour lui. Je me sens mal, mais si je peux alléger son fardeau en lui demandant de se confier je ferai peut être mieux de le faire. *

- Je veux savoir. Confie toi à moi Sairi.

Sairi regarda Yuki d'une manière déterminé.

- Je t'ai aimé Yuki.

* Quoi ? Il veut plutôt dire qu'il aimait la lumière divine comme tous les autres... Oui c'est ça * Par cette pensée Yuki essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer mais il voyait bien, par le regard douloureux de Sairi, que ce n'était pas du tout ça.

- Tous les zweilts t'aiment c'est un fait, mais je t'ai vraiment aimé Yuki. J'étais amoureux de toi tu comprends ?

Le cerveau de Yuki était comme déconnecté à cet instant. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, il sortit de la voiture. Sairi appela Yuki avec force mais celui-ci continua de courir, mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse légendaire du jeune homme qui trébucha.

- Yuki ! Sairi s'arrêta près de lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent. A ce moment là, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux.

- Tu es trempé dit Sairi en souriant.

- toi aussi, lui répondit le jeune homme.

A cet échange Yuki se rappela qu'il avait déjà vécu une scène similaire lors de sa deuxième rencontre avec Luka. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en pensant au Duras. Il détourna alors la tête pour ne pas que Sairi s'en aperçoive. Mais celui-ci le pris autrement croyant que le jeune homme lui en voulait par cette soudaine déclaration. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui faire du mal ou qu'il s'éloigne de lui, tel que cela s'était passé dans sa vie antérieure. Sairi pris alors le bras de Yuki et l'enlaça.

- Je suis désolé murmura-t-il.

Yuki ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Quand tout d'un coup tout changea.

Il voyait Sairi dans une chambre, habillé en blanc et les cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos. Yuki le trouvait très beau. Soudain Sairi frappa un des murs de la pièce.

- Je l'aime tellement. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cela doit se passer ainsi ?

A cet instant précis Yuki pouvait sentir toute la détresse et la colère du jeune homme couler dans ses veines.

- Je le hais... Je la hais... non je ne peux pas. Je dois essayer d'oublier... De l'oublier... Mais est-ce que je pourrais vraiment le faire ?

De retour à la réalité, Yuki ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler pour la personne qui l'enlaçait.

* Cette tristesse, cette colère. C'est beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. * pensa Yuki.

Sairi le sortit de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures Yuki ?

Celui-ci ferma les yeux : " Je pleure pour toi "

Sairi se décolla du corps du jeune homme mais c'était sans compter sur Yuki qui l'entraîna de nouveau vers lui.

- Yuki ? Dit Sairi, surpris par son action entreprenante qui ne ressemblait guère au jeune homme.

- L'on peut rester comme ça... Si c'est ce que tu as besoin.

Sairi sourit et le rapprocha encore plus vers son corps.

- Merci... Yuki.

**Château du Crépuscule**

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Luka visiblement inquiet et deux zweilts à la limite de l'évanouissement. Tôko s'avança vers lui.

- Luka !

- Où est Yuki ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa course et baissa les yeux gênée. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Luka ressentait déjà, au fond de lui, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il n'est pas là, lança Hotsuma.

Luka se mit en face de lui.

- Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Où est-il ?

- Avec Sairi. Ils sont en route pour rentrer.

A la mention du zweilt Luka sentit la colère s'emparer de lui.

* J'aurais du rester avec lui. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul avec cet homme. J'ai été trop négligeant. *

- Je vais le chercher !

- Attend. Tôko attrapa le bras du Duras. Yuki va bientôt arriver. Sairi est avec lui.

Luka enleva la main de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Laisse leur 1heure, intervint Shûsei.

Luka passa devant eux et monta les escaliers.

- Il s'inquiète pour lui.

Tsukumo enlaça Tôko.

- On est tous inquiet.

- Je me demande où ils sont maintenant.

**Quelque part**

Yuki et Sairi étaient toujours enlacés. La lumière divine ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans cette position sous cette pluie battante.

* Il faut rentrer, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter.*

Yuki essaya alors de se dégager des bras de l'homme en douceur. Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Sari-kun ? Il faut rentrer il se fait tard.

- Encore quelques minutes. Je n'ai jamais pu l'enlacer de cette manière. S'il te plaît Yuki.

A ces paroles le jeune homme savait qu'il ne résisterait pas. Voir Sairi si faible dans ses bras le touchait. Il voyait une autre facette du jeune homme que celle qu'il donnait en public. Une facette que peut être lui seul connaissait et Yuki s'en sentit privilégié. Peut être cela allait le rapprocher de Sairi, de mieux le comprendre car de tous les zweilts s'était celui dont il était le moins proche. Leur relation allait sans doute changer à partir d'aujourd'hui il en était certain.

- D'accord. Encore quelques minutes, dit Yuki en souriant.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki était devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se sentait bien chez lui au sec. Cependant il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété tout le monde. Tôko l'avait enlacé presque en pleure à son arrivée au château avec Sairi. Qui d'ailleurs reçu un accueil plutôt glacial de la part des autres zweilts. Yuki trouvait cela assez injuste. Sairi n'était pas la personne qu'il montrait aux gens. Aujourd'hui Yuki avait pu voir un côté plus doux du garçon. Cela avait donné au jeune homme une envie de le connaître plus, même si cela s'annonçait difficile. Sairi ne l'avait même pas regarder une seule fois à leur arrivée comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Mais la lumière divine sentait qu'il devait persévérer. Sairi pourrait se révéler très intéressant par la suite. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention à Luka qui l'observait juste derrière lui. Le duras était le seul que Yuki n'avait pas vu à son retour. Il lui était insupportable de voir son protégé auprès de Sairi envers qui il vouait une grande haine. Hors de question qu'il ne l'approche à partir d'aujourd'hui. Luka décida que plus jamais cette situation ne devait se reproduire.

- Yuki...

Le jeune homme se retourna avec surprise.

- Luka...Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Luka sourit. Un sourire que Yuki ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer. Dieu que Luka était beau, d'une beauté irréelle.

- Un certain temps.

Luka se plaça à ses côté. Un silence s'installa durant lequel le jeune homme n'arriva pas détourner son regard du duras, qui regardait en face de lui. La lumière divine laissa son regard détailler chaque parcelle du visage de l'homme. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Une peau de porcelaine que l'on avait peur de craqueler juste en l'effleurant. Il avait un nez sans défaut, des yeux couleurs argent et des lèvres parfaites. Yuki s'attarda particulièrement sur celles-ci. Ses lèvres si tentantes, un pêché mortel à elles seules. A cette pensée Yuki se força à revenir à la réalité. La fatigue le faisait sans doute dérailler. Luka le regardait à présent.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Avec Sairi ?

- Non

Ce mot sortit très vite de la bouche de Yuki sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il venait de mentir à Luka. Lui qui ne mentait pourtant jamais.

- Bien, murmura le duras.

Yuki détourna sa tête gênée. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'il détestait Sairi, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

- Luka... Pourquoi le détestes tu autant ?

Luka ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Il ne tenait pas à dire la vérité à Yuki. Si le jeune homme avait tout oublié de ses vies antérieures c'est parce que la princesse Yuki l'avait voulu, y compris occulter de son esprit son amour pour lui. Devant son manque de réaction Yuki intervint.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû te demander ça.

Luka posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci frémit à ce contact.

- C'est...

- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce n'est pas grave.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Sairi Yuki.

Yuki sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- J'ai peur pour toi quand tu es avec lui.

- Il ne me fera aucun mal Luka.

- S'il te plaît Yuki. Habituellement Je ne te demande jamais rien mais fais le pour moi.

C'était la première fois que Luka lui demandait quelque chose aussi directement. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Pourtant il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire ce que l'homme lui demandait après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui . Yuki hocha simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Peut être allait-il simplement laisser de côté le cas Sairi pendant un moment, car après tout Luka était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie aujourd'hui.

* * *

- Sairi ?

Sairi finit d'enlever sa chemise et se tourna vers Ria. Il sourit tendrement.

- Tu veux encore dormir avec moi ce soir ?

- Non... J'avais besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose.

- Et bien que veux-tu ?

Ria réfléchit à comment aborder le sujet sensible que représentait Yuki pour le zweilt.

- Tu es là pour me parler de lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suis ton partenaire Ria, c'est normal pour moi de savoir ce qui te tracasse.

- Vous étiez bizarre quand vous êtes rentrés. Tu semblais éviter le regard de Yuki alors que lui cherchait le tiens. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Sairi s'assit sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures sans se soucier de la jeune femme présente dans la pièce. Celle-ci se sentit blesser de ce qui signifiait clairement un rejet.

- C'est la première fois que tu me fais sentir que ma présence te dérange.

Sairi souffla « elle ne me dérange pas Ria. Je ne veux pas parler de tout ça. Il est tard va te coucher. »

Ria sortit doucement de la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard à Sairi. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, des répercussions qu'allait avoir cette journée.

La porte fermée Sairi s'allongea sur son lit. Ses yeux clos il revit Yuki, femme, assise sur l'herbe et regardant l'étang devant elle. Elle semblait heureuse au vu de son sourire. Soudain elle tourna sa tête vers la droite où Luka fit son entrée en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Sairi ouvrit les yeux le regard voilé par l'agacement et la tristesse. Même après tout ce temps Luka était toujours auprès de la lumière divine. Sairi se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Lui enlaçant Yuki puis l'inverse.

Je ferai en sorte qu'il l'oublie..., pensa le jeune homme.

Yuki ne se souvenant plus de sa relation avec Luka, cela lui laissait l'opportunité de prendre enfin sa place. C'était sa chance et il devait la saisir.


End file.
